Waking up Sleeping Beauty
by ElfiTheWriter
Summary: Rachel McKenzie and Chad Dickson are in love...but as lovers they make many mistakes in their life as a couple such as breaking up. And their lives go really complicated after many situations they have to pass and live until they will finally live happily ever after. But when will this actually happen?


Rachel slowly opened her eyes after hearing the sound _beep beep _of her alarm. She yawned and tightened her hands. She looked out of her window, it was sunshine, the sun was falling on her face. She made a face and her toes touched the floor.

Everyone is happy a day with sunshine. But this doesn't count for her. When you break up the night before, the next morning you just feel like when your little brother had taken the last cookie from the box. And that was how Rachel was feeling. Empty and useless, like an empty box of cookies.

She really wanted to stay in her bed for the rest of her life. Like Sleeping Beauty. Her dad used to tell her that she actually looked like the Disney character of Sleeping Beauty when she was a kid. _I actually feel like the witch_, she thought and got up.

She stood in front of the mirror and looked at herself. Her hair were tangled like a tornado had messed them up, she had dark circles under her eyes and what she was wearing...okay, she looked like a baby in her Hello Kitty PJ's and her striped socks. She looked just pathetic. Pathetic and single.

After a short visit in the bathroom, she went to the kitchen. _Thank god, mom, dad and Harvey went to grandma's already_, she thought while she was putting some corn flakes in her plate.

_Chad_, she thought while she was eating. Just a simple name, making her feel like a lovesick housewife watching Titanic. AGAIN! It brought tears in her eyes again!

_"I hate you! Asshole! Jerk! What are you looking at? Leave! GO!"_

_"Fine! Just to know, it's your fault!"_

She stopped eating and put her face in her hands. Her fault. It was her fault, that's why they broke up. Because she was such an idiot. So, it's true, you realize someone's important when you lose him. So pathetic in her opinion.

They had the perfect relationship. A relationship that anyone would say it would never end. _But now it's over_, she thought and sighed.

Gosh, she loved him so much. But she was so selfish that she couldn't admit it. She couldn't admit she couldn't live without him. He was her breath, everything.

That moment her phone buzzed.

ID Fanny

She wasn't in a mood to talk to her friend but she really needed to talk to someone. "What is it?" she said and she pick it up.

"What happened?" Fanny asked her. "Ye know, yesterday."

Rachel felt new tears in her eyes. "We broke up." her voice cracked in the end and she sniffed sadly.

"Oh, come on! That's so unfair! Ye two really love each othe'!" Fanny almost shouted from the other line.

"Obviously we don't!" Rachel said. "If we were, we would be together now!" Tears were falling on ehr cheeks now.

Fanny sighed and didn't say anything for a little. "Do ye want to call later? Will ye be betta then?"

"I think so." Rachel agreed and they hung up.

She walked to the couch and lied on it. What worst, yesterday was Valentine's Day. She had broken up with the person she would die for on Valentine's Day. A quote came in her mind "Please, shut up saying all these 'I'm alone on Valentine's Day' and stuff, because you think that no one is going to tell you 'I love you' on Valentine's Day. Think of all those children who have no mom to tell her 'I love you' on Mother's Day".

That made her feel worse for some reason. So rare having a sunny day in February and she was sad. Great.

That moment, the doorbell rang. She really didn't want to go and open the door but she had to.

It was Bartie Stork, the boy from next door. "Hey Rachel I wanted to gave you- hey have you been crying?" he asked her worrying.

"No, just something got in my eye." Rachel lied. Bartie looked at her.

"Are you sure?" he asked her. She looked at him. They were friends since they were in kindergarden.

"Wanna come inside to tell you?" Rachel asked him. Bartie's face shined with a big smile.

"Sure." he said.

* * *

"He's an asshole." Bartie said after Rachel told him the whole story. "I'm gonna-I'm gonna..."

"Nothing." Rachel told him. "You are not gonna do anything."

"But he treated you like junk! If _I _was him, I would treat you like the most valuable thing in the world!" he said and blushed at the same time. Rachel blushed too.

"Uhm, thanks." she said and tried to change subject. "So, what did you want to tell me when you came here?"

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Bartie said and gave her a file. "It's my notes for the Physics project."

Rachel's face shined and took the file. "Thank you, I thought you had forgotten that!" she said and smiled at him. Bartie had changed a lot since they were children. His hair were a bit longer and they were falling in his eyes with a really cute way.

"Well, I wanted to tell you" Rachel told him "I think that Virginia Sims likes you."

Bartie's face darkened. "What makes you think that?"

"Well, she talks to you _and _about you all the time, and she looks at you all the time and when you look at her she blushes like crazy." Rachel said with a playful smile.

"She's a good girl." Bartie murmured. "But I don't like her. I mean, I like her as a friend, but not as something more than a friend."

"Then, she has to find someone else, I suppose." Rachel said and she put her pillow on her face. "Gosh, I feel tired."

Bartie stood up, looked at her and smiled. "You're such a stupid girl." Rachel threw her pillow on him.

"Shut up!" she said playfully. "You are stupid!" Bartie walked to the door.

"Okay, Mrs. Stupid. I have to go now, because I need to play some League of Legends."

Rachel waved her hand as Bartie closed the door. _Alone again_, she thought.

That moment her phone buzzed again. "If it's Fanny again..." she murmured but then she saw the ID.

It wasn't Fanny.

It was Chad Dickson.

* * *

**So, did you guys like it? Wanna continue it or not?**

**If you want me to continue it, then post a review!**

**If you want me really to continue it, fave it!**

**If you really want me to continue it, follow it!**

**-Elfriede-**


End file.
